


Crankiplier Smut - Day One

by Skylar1336



Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [1]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: 20 day challenge, Begging, Blowjobs, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral, Smut, Teasing, crankiplier - Freeform, crankiplier smut, pleasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Mark gets Ethan on his knees to prove how much he needs him.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 203





	Crankiplier Smut - Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Blowjobs

Mark’s lips, pressed roughly against Ethan’s, tasted like sour patch kids. The younger male wasn’t complaining. He was pinned against the wall, Mark’s lips on his own, his jaw, his cheek, his neck. Ethan’s eyes fluttered with every touch.

The older man pulled away, a soft smirk on his face at the whine of protest it drew from Ethan’s lips. “Something wrong?”

“You’re a tease, that’s what’s wrong.” Ethan panted, running a hand through his hair. “You planning to leave it there?”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, baby.” Mark palmed himself slowly. “Get down on your knees.”

The younger man’s cheek flushed a deep red. “Right now?”

“No, tomorrow.” Mark scoffed. “Of course, now, what d’you think?”

Feeling immensely shy all of the sudden, Ethan knelt down on the carpet, looking up at Mark with soft blue eyes.

Mark reached down, tangling a hand in his brown curls, tugging lightly. He watched with satisfaction the way Ethan’s eyes closed, rolling back into his head at the feeling.

The younger man shifted on his knees, letting out a small whine. 

“How badly do you want me, Ethan?” Mark murmured, stroking his hair.

His heart began to beat faster as he opened his eyes, looking up at him. “So bad, Mark-” he whispered.

“Beg me. Tell me why I should even allow you the pleasure of sucking me off.”

Ethan whimpered. His eyes were wide; he felt slightly nervous. He’d never been very good at talking his way through these things, but he wanted to please Mark so bad - and he _needed_ him.

“P-Please, Mark…” he began softly, stumbling over his words. “Please, let me please you, I just want to be good for you, so good, please-”

Mark’s grip in his hair tightened. “Keep going, baby.”

“Fuck, Mark, please.” Ethan said again, tearing up from the tugging sensation on his head. “Let me be good for you, let me suck you off, I’ll prove how good I can be.”

“Shhh, it’s alright.” Mark considered him for a moment, petting his hair. “You’ll get to show me.” He undid his jeans, reaching into his boxers and pulling out his dick, hand wrapped around it as he stroked it to full hardness.

Ethan swallowed the lump in his throat, squirming in silent anticipation.

Mark saw him and smiled. “So cute, baby. So desperate, aren’t you?”

He whimpered. “Only for you, Mark, please-”

The older man grabbed his chin, holding it still. “Open.”

Ethan did so, tongue sticking out in an attempt to lick the shaft. 

Smirking, Mark released his cock, letting it hang in front of his face. “Go ahead.” he said softly. “Show me what you can do.”

With a soft whine, Ethan leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his tip. He gave it a lick. He licked more stripes up and down his shaft, listening to Mark’s quiet sounds of pleasure above him. 

He yelped softly as he felt Mark grab his hair with both hands. “Tease.” he growled quietly. “That all you can do?”

Ethan turned a deep red and licked one last stripe that ended at his head, which he flicked lightly. Mark’s protest was cut short as Ethan wrapped his lips around the tip and began to suck in earnest. 

He bobbed his head up and down, slowly taking more of him. His tongue worked on his underside, running across the sensitive skin and causing Mark to hiss.

He loved doing this, despite any earlier protests he may have made. Blowjobs were one of his favorite things, and Mark always had a slightly salty taste that was only made more prominent by the precum that leaked down his throat.

Eyes closed, head bobbing, Ethan reached up with both hands and placed them on Mark’s hips to steady himself. A soft sound escaped from his lips as Mark’s hand came to grab the back of his head and push him deeper onto his cock. He gagged, a few tears springing to his eyes as his gag reflex kicked in.

He swallowed the spit in the back of his mouth.

Mark hummed and lightly thrusted into him, his dick hitting the back of his throat. 

Ethan choked again, tears rolling down his cheeks. He made a whimpering sound.

“Can’t take it?” Mark’s gaze feigned disappointment; with a sigh, he began to drag Ethan off of him.

The younger male jerked his head, pushing his face back against Mark until his lips were wrapped around the base of his cock. He was shaking, trying his best to calm his reflex and working on inhaling through his nose.

Mark groaned softly, head going back. “Fuck, Ethan.” His hand loosened to run through his hair. “You’re so good at this, so damn good-”

Ethan’s eyes fluttered at the praise. He sucked softly, taking careful breaths to avoid choking or hurting Mark. His jaw was aching from the continued wideness of his mouth, but he didn’t let up. He could taste the precum on his tongue and lips and renewed his efforts.

Above him, Mark inhaled sharply, thrusting into him again.

Ethan moaned around his dick and lightly scraped his teeth on the sensitive skin. The older man swore and quickly dragged Ethan off of him. He could feel the redness in his lips; he was panting. He stuck his tongue out, knowing what was coming, and shifted on his knees.

Mark grabbed his dick and began to fist it. It only took a few thrusts before he came onto Ethan’s face, watching the strands of white hit his cheeks and lips and throat. His chest heaved as he stared down at the younger man. 

“Did I prove myself?” Ethan asked, cheeks flushed a dark red.

Mark licked his lips, smiling slightly. “Yeah, baby, you definitely did.” He wiped the sweat from his face. “Stand up for me.”

Ethan rose to his feet on shaky legs, blush continuing as Mark slowly backed him once more into the wall. To his surprise, Mark knelt down in front of him, softly palming him through his pants. He suppressed a soft moan.

Mark slipped a hand into the fabric and pulled his dick out, tsking softly at the already hard member, dripping with precum. He winked at Ethan before taking him into his mouth. It took only moments before Mark had Ethan cumming down his throat. He swallowed every drop. When he pulled away, he was still smirking. “How was that?”

A grin flashed over Ethan’s face. “You planning to leave it there?” he asked.

With a quiet grumble, something about “brat” and “insatiable,” Mark got to his feet and pressed another rough kiss to Ethan’s mouth before going to find the lube.


End file.
